


Заходит зомби в морг

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Detective Derek Hale, Multi, Zombie Stiles Stilinski, izombie - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ретейтинго-кроссовер сериалов iZombie и teen wolf.<br/>Стерек, но скорее пре-стерек.<br/>Упоминается поедание мозгов, каннибализм, инцест, мпрег, жертвы жестоких убийств и прочие радости жизни.<br/>Естественно, юмор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заходит зомби в морг

Первая вечеринка, на которую Стайлз пошёл без Скотта (который мужественно не давал ему делать глупости, когда не был занят личными проблемами), и что?

Никаких тебе случайных и крайне судьбоносных встреч с клубничными блондинками или даже, чёрт бы с ними, с блондинами, никаких рек алкоголя и безудержных танцев до утра.

Нет.

Зомбиапокалипсис на отдельно взятой лодке, пожар и падение в воду с последующим оживлением в мешке для трупов с непреодолимой жаждой испробовать человеческие мозги на вкус — вот что было на этой вечеринке.

Супер.

Стайлз победитель по жизни.

Ну, не то, чтобы он не надеялся на зомбиапокалипсис, конечно.

— Не пизди, — сказал Скот. — Ты, правда, решил, что я поведусь на то, что ты типа стал зомби?

— Я не пиздю, — запротестовал Стайлз. — У меня волосы и кожа побелели и такие чудные круги под глазами, словно я тенями их рисую.

— Ты сказал, что решил сменить имидж!

— А ещё пульс десять ударов в минуту. И, когда я слышу словосочетание «сытный обед», — продолжил Стайлз, — я представляю себе височную долю мозга.

— Не пизди! — повторил Скотт, но сомнения закрались в его голос и Стайлз решил брать быка за рога.

— Я устроился на работу в морг! Помощником коронера! — сообщил он. — Помнишь те времена, когда мой организм решил, что я не буду копом, потому что блевать от трупного запаха круто? Так вот, они безвозвратно прошли.

Скотт нащупал стоящую позади него кровать и медленно сел.

— ДА ЛАДНО.

Вот.

Что и требовалось доказать.

Через несколько минут и пару судорожных нажатий ингалятора, Скотт залпом выпил кружку самого успокоительного чая, который Стайлз смог найти в их квартире и спросил:

— И ты прямо жрёшь их _сырыми_?

— Подогреваю в микроволновке и заливаю большим количеством острого соуса.

Стайлз сел в кресло и провёл рукой по волосам.

— И… почему ты мне всё сразу не рассказал???

Скотт выглядел оскорблённым, и Стайлз мог его понять. Он бы тоже обиделся, если бы в жизни Скотта произошло какое-то сверхъестественное дерьмо, о котором он бы не узнал.

Хотя, зная Скотта, если бы в его жизни произошло какое-то сверхъестественное дерьмо, Стайлз не только бы узнал о нём первым, но и объяснил Скотту, что именно с ним случилось.

Стайлз вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Первое время мне самому было стрёмно в это верить, не то кому-то рассказывать. Да и как? Прислать фоточку в процессе трапезы в вотсап? Я решил сделать это лично.

Кто был виноват, что последние полгода Скотт решил провести, разъезжая с Эллисон по хостелам Европы?

Стайлз был не виноват.

Если бы не это решение Скотта, у них было бы чудное братство после смерти.

Или просто кто-то из них был бы мёртв.

— Хорошо, — Скотт протянул руку и положил ладонь Стайлзу на плечо. — Твой отец считает, что у тебя ПТСР после той вечеринки, а моя мама обеспокоена тем, что ты мог стать готом или, что ещё хуже, вступить в секту. Зомби — это… ну, многое поставило на свои места.

Да.

— Кстати про секту…

— Чувак, серьёзно? Есть зомби секта? — глаза Скотта прямо-таки лезли из орбит.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Когда я ем мозг, мне бонусом достаются воспоминания из прошлой жизни его обладателя и некоторые особо характерные привычки. Ну там, умение рисовать, клептомания, любовь к опере…. Предпоследний был, походу, сатанистом. В общем, не рассказывай маме о том, что над моей кроватью теперь есть пентаграмма, нарисованная кровью, хорошо?

— ДА ЛАДНО?!

С другой стороны, кто может похвастаться, что вечеринка по-настоящему изменила его жизнь?

*

До вечеринки, Стайлз собирался стать кардиохирургом, окончательно впечатлить этим Лидию и довести до конца свой пятнадцатилетний план. Так он, по крайней мере, всем рассказывал. На самом деле с Лидс они давно уже были друзьями, а врачом ему по-настоящему захотелось стать курсе на втором медицинской школы после того, как он спас жизнь бедняге, попавшему в аварию.  
Действительно, по-настоящему захотелось.

Но теперь вместо прохождения резедентуры он зашивал трупы, вскрывал черепные коробки, заполнял кучу документов для полиции и вообще наслаждался жизнью.

— Рассказал Скотту о своей проблеме? Не шевелись, из тебя и так достаточно трудно выкачать кровь.

Наслаждался жизнью в компании страшно увлечённой всем в целом и его проблемой в частности Кирой.

— Рассказал. Скотт всё ещё в шоке, но с утра попытался проверить, как на меня действует соль и святая вода, так что всё нормально. Приходит в себя.

— И как? — заинтересовалась Кира. — Я про соль и воду.

— Никак. Все фильмы утверждают, что зомби можно убить только выстрелом в голову. Но я отказываюсь это проверять.

— На ком?

Незнакомый низкий голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Стайлз едва не потерял равновесие, поворачиваясь в его сторону.

Молодой мужчина в кожанке разглядывал их с лёгким интересом и разве что не принюхивался настороженно, словно ожидал, что лежащий на столе труп в мешке вдруг встанет.

Тут главное было не уточнять, что бояться стоит не трупа.

— На любом зомби! — Кира взмахнула руками. — Это же такой материал для исследований, как только можно подумать о том, чтобы его уничтожить!

Собственно, именно эта фраза и примирила Стайлза с необходимостью сдавать кровь на анализы раз в неделю. Ему всегда импонировали страстные натуры.

Особенно страстные натуры, которые не собирались возглавлять факельное шествие к его дому с подбадривающими толпу криками «Спалить мертвяка!».

— Понятно. Я детектив Хейл и я…

— Прямиком из Нью-Йорка, — закончила Кира. — Даже в наш подвал доползли слухи. Меня зовут Кира, это мой помощник Стайлз, имени парня на столе пока установить не удалось, но кому-то он точно сильно не нравился.

— Мне поручили это дело, так что…

— Полный отчёт по вскрытию будет завтра на вашем столе, детектив, — бодро кивнула Кира. — Особо важные детали я выделю, потому что вы мне нравитесь.

Детектив Хейл приподнял брови и с сомнением посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Она не шутит, — хмыкнул он. — С первого взгляда незаметно, но из нас я самый нормальный.

Взгляд детектива стал совсем скептическим.

Стайлз не мог его винить, он бы тоже себе не поверил.

— С первого взгляда незаметно, но у Стайлза есть чувство юмора, — широко улыбнулась Кира. — Просто к нему нужно привыкнуть.

Детектив хмыкнул и ещё раз обвёл их взглядом, одними бровями выражая крайне низкую оценку их общего интеллекта.

Выглядело, кстати, круто.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я буду ждать.

*

Обычно Дерек старался не использовать все свои способности на людях, с которыми работал. Ему просто казалось это невежливым.

Дело принципа, над которым любила от души поржать его семья.

Но офис коронера был очень странным.

Там пахло китсуне, трупами и чем-то до такой степени _неживым_ , что мурашки бежали по коже. Чтобы понять, кто из безумной парочки китсуне, много времени не потребовалось, — его долбануло статическим электричеством от папки, оставленной Кирой, и это сняло пару вопросов.

Трупный запах тоже был не в новинку, но третий, который Дерек никак не мог понять, вызывал недоумение и желание разобраться.

— Медиум? — Дерек с сомнением прищурил глаза.

— Ну да! — а вот Стайлз их нервно отвёл. — Видения вижу. Понимаешь?

Судя по его выражению лица, Стайлз сам не вполне понимал, почему он несёт всю эту чушь. Но он не лгал, его сердце билось…

Его сердце не билось вообще.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Дерек.

— Эм. Ну да? — так же осторожно кивнул Стайлз.

Его сердце решило с этим согласиться и сделало один удар.

— Точно? — Дерек подошёл ближе, мысленно отсчитывая секунды и прислушиваясь. Он мало знал о здоровье людей, но смутно догадывался, что их тела функционируют как-то не так.

Медиум?

Если Дерек о них никогда не слышал, возможно, это не значит, что их нет. 

Или может Стайлз просто банши, но ещё об этом не знает.

Шесть секунд, удар.

— Чувак, ты меня пугаешь, — Стайлз отодвинулся подальше. — Ещё немного пристального внимания к моему здоровью, и у меня сердце остановится от ужаса.

Дерек промолчал.

Шесть секунд, удар.

— Сходил бы ты к врачу, — посоветовал он.

— Эм. Детектив Хейл? — голос Киры легко приравнивался к стакану ледяной воды за шиворот, да и сама она выглядела напуганной и готовой на крайние меры. — Можете не загонять моего помощника в угол?

Дерек отшатнулся.

Не хватало ещё отхватить уже не статического электричества.

— Прости. Медиум, значит? Мне может пригодиться твоя помощь.

*

— Я сожру тебя, — с чувством пообещал Стайлз.

Кира развела руками.

— Сам виноват! Не назвал бы имя покойника, не пришлось бы лгать. Хотя, надо сказать, что в какой-то момент я, правда, решила, что детектив Хейл прямо сейчас сдаст тебя в ближайшую психологическую клинику. Лично.

— Я тоже, — Стайлз поёжился.

Дружелюбный детектив Хейл выглядел так, словно он хорошо притворяющийся маньяк, а уж детектив Хейл, проявляющий активный интерес…

Стайлзу никогда не было так страшно.

— И я пообещал с ним куда-то там съездить через час? — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Твою мать! Как считаешь, какова вероятность того, что это ловушка? Может он попросил меня, медиума, помочь, а сам уже позвонил санитарам, чтобы стелили чистые простыни новому клиенту? Кира!

— Обещаю, если тебя засадят в психушку, я найду Скотта, а потом мы вместе найдём тебя.

Кира сунула ему под нос зажатый кулачок с оттопыренным мизинчиком с совершенно серьёзным лицом.

Стайлз был полностью согласен — клятва на мизинцах это святое, несмотря на то, что по этому поводу думает Джексон и как Лидия закатывает глаза. 

Но его немного пугал состав спасательной команды.

— Лучше Эллисон, — сказал он. — Это девушка Скотта, она бывшая гимнастка и попадает из лука белке в глаз. Почти как Катнисс Эвердин, только Скотт не умеет не то что печь, но и готовить в целом, так что этим занимается тоже она. И порой я не понимаю, зачем ей вообще Скотт, это же как щенка завести и…

— Стайлз. — Кира положила ладони ему на плечи и покрепче сжала. — Дыши.

— Я не уверен, что мне нужен кислород, — сказал Стайлз и покорно вздохнул.

— Мы с Эллисон спасем тебя, — пообещала Кира. А потом подумала и добавила: — Если почувствуешь неладное, можешь просто сожрать агента Хейла. Я помогу тебе спрятать труп.

Ну что тут можно сказать.

Кира была хорошим другом.

*

Севший в машину Стайлз выглядел таким решительным, что Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, о чём тот думает, прежде чем завести мотор.

— Всё в порядке?

— В полном, — бодро отрапортовал Стайлз и так незаметно покосился, что в какой-то момент Дерек испугался, что его глаза вылезут из орбит.

Сердце Стайлза всё так же проявляло волнующую сдержанность.

— Тебе никаких операций не делали? — не выдержал Дерек. И что бы ни говорила Лора, он имел представление о светской беседе. Просто предпочитал говорить прямо.

Стайлз взглянул на него исподлобья и отодвинулся на максимально возможное в пределах одной машины расстояние.

— Аппендицит вырезали, — сказал он.

— И врачи ничего странного не заметили? 

— Если и заметили, то мне ничего не сказали, — Стайлз нахмурился и ещё больше прижался к дверце. Дерек отстранённо порадовался, что в комплекте со способностями медиума у Стайлза не было дара проходить сквозь стены. — Детектив Хейл, может хоть расскажите, куда мы едем?

— Можно просто Дерек. И мы едем в квартиру убитого. Ты что-нибудь сможешь там… увидеть? Ты же видишь, а не общаешься с призраками? 

— Ну да, вижу, — Стайлз немного расслабился. — Правда, я эту хрень не контролирую, так что на твоём месте я бы не слишком надеялся.

— Посмотрим, — Дерек пожал плечами.

Ему не так уж важны были видения Стайлза, убийцу он рано или поздно найдёт сам, главное было понять — что Стайлз такое.

И не принесёт ли он его стае вред.

*

Квартира покойника выглядела точь-в-точь как студенческая комната самого Стайлза — много хлама, раскиданные вещи, вереница кружек возле рабочего стола и холодильник, заполненный пивом и полуфабрикатами.

То есть, выглядела так, будто по ней пронёсся ураган.

— Он жил один?

— Да, — Дерек был занят тем, что методично открывал и закрывал ящики стоящего возле дивана комода. 

— А с его родственниками вы уже связались?

— У него не осталось родственников, — Дерек вздохнул и повернулся. — Он всю жизнь прожил в разных семейных домах. А его младший брат погиб полгода назад. Ты, наверное, слышал. «Жаркая вечеринка на озере».

— Тот заголовок был особенно отстойным, — Стайлз поморщился и решил признаться, пока Дереку не рассказал кто-нибудь ещё. — И я не просто слышал. Я там был.

Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы случайно не поймать направленный на него взгляд. За прошедшие полгода он повидал их немало — сочувственно-любопытные и осторожные, они вызывали раздражение и злость. Всем хотелось знать, что там творилось. И все не сомневались, что произошедшее нанесло сокрушающий удар по его психике.

Надо ли говорить — ведь после этого Стайлз так резко сменил имидж и теперь сам походил на ожившего мертвеца.

Чёртова вечеринка.

Чёртовы наркотики.

Чёртовы зомби.

— Вот как? 

Голос Дерека не казался ни сочувствующим, ни любопытным. Скорее… задумчивым.

Стайлз поморщился, его взгляд упал на холодильник, на котором магнитами держалась фотография с двумя улыбающимися парнями, и…

_— Это моя квартира, и в ней действуют мои правила, — раздражённо говорит Стайлз. Как же его достало повторять это по сто раз на дню._

_— Да ладно тебе, Дин, — брат легкомысленно пожимает плечами и Стайлз готов шею ему свернуть. И свернул бы, если бы это был не Сэм. — Подумаешь след от кружки. Это же не красное дерево, бога ради._

_— Мои правила, — повторяет Стайлз. — Либо соблюдаешь порядок, либо я отправлю тебя обратно к миссис Картер, пока не научишься себя вести._

_— Козёл ты, Дин, — Сэм кидает в Стайлза кроссовок. — Не гунди, после вечеринки я вылижу твою квартиру до сияющего блеска._

— Стайлз? — Дерек так осторожно держал его за предплечье, словно боялся ненароком сломать. — Всё хорошо?

— Дерек, — Стайлз кивнул и ещё раз огляделся. — Смотри, эта квартира выглядит типичной для студента. Но что если это не типичное состояние для квартиры Дина?

— Ты что-то увидел?

— Да.

*

— Что-нибудь узнал?

Стайлз возник у его стола как чёртик из табакерки и навис, выжидающе сдвинув брови. Дерек подавил неуместное желание разгладить морщинки между ними пальцами и откинулся в кресле. 

— Ты был прав, все знакомые, включая хозяйку квартиры, утверждают, что он был крайне аккуратным молодым человеком. По мнению бывшей подружки его брата, у него в квартире можно было проводить хирургические операции без угрозы для пациента, и она очень удивилась, когда увидела творящийся там бардак. Но смогла сказать, что ничего, кроме лэптопа, не пропало.

— Думаешь, он узнал какой-то правительственный секрет и его убрали? — возбуждённо взмахнул руками Стайлз. — Или связался с мафией? 

— Ни первое, ни второе пока не подтверждено, — Дерек очень старался не улыбнуться. 

И, видимо, выражение его перекошенной из-за этого физиономии произвело на Стайлза неизгладимое впечатление.

Потому что он отшатнулся от стола, едва не сбив проходившего мимо Перриша.

— Стайлз, ты опять? — вздохнул тот и, похлопав его по плечу, направился дальше.

— Прости Джордан! — прокричал Стайлз ему вслед.

— Часто налетаешь на Перриша? — хмыкнул Дерек.

— С шестнадцати, — Стайлз пожал плечами и сел на стул, попутно сцапав ручку со стола. — Папа несколько раз пытался убедить его, что я это делаю не специально, но Джордан до сих пор сомневается. Говорит, что не может человек быть таким неуклюжим по отношению исключительно к нему без злого умысла. И мне кажется, он искренне расстроился, когда я стал здесь работать. Но думаю, это не из-за сомнений насчёт моей координации, а потому, что раньше Кира работала одна, а теперь он стесняется за ней ухаживать. 

— Перриш ухаживал за Кирой? 

— Очень тактично. Так тактично, что она до сих пор не в курсе, — доверительно сообщил Стайлз. — Я всё собираюсь рассказать, но у Джордана есть табельное оружие, а у меня — нет.

— Он не будет в тебя из-за этого стрелять, — фыркнул Дерек. 

— Чувак, однажды я видел, как Джордан сыграл в русскую рулетку с яйцами одного наркоторговца, чтобы тот назвал ему имя поставщика. С тех пор я стараюсь его не злить.

Дерек не нашёлся с ответом.

Но согласился, что, в свете открывшейся информации, Перриша и впрямь не стоило недооценивать.

*

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Стайлз, увидев в компании друзей незнакомую девушку, развернулся и пошёл к выходу из торгового центра.

Он проходил это не раз и не понимал, почему интуиция так позорно смолчала.

Если Скотт, Эллисон, Лидия и Джексон зовут куда-то сходить с ними, это может означать только одно — что Скотт, Эллисон, Лидия и Джексон решили найти своему пятому колесу подружку.

Или дружка, смотря кто из них брался за дело.

— Стайлз!

Скотт догнал его у самой лестницы вниз.

— Ты совсем что ли? — по-доброму спросил у него Стайлз. — Я долбанный зомби, это почти как снова стать подростком, сечешь? У меня снова проблемы даже с сексом на одну ночь, что уж говорить о гипотетических отношениях.

— Я пытался их отговорить, — Скотт посмотрел особо щенячьим взглядом. — Но они за тебя волнуются. Все. Даже Джексон!

— Мог бы соврать, что у меня кто-то есть!

— Этого кого-то пришлось бы им показать. Или ты, правда, хочешь слушать речь разочарованного родителя в исполнении Лидии ещё раз? Ну там «Стайлз, никогда не думала, что доживу до дня, когда ты начнёшь нас стесняться» и так далее.

Доводы Скотта были разумны.

— Твою мать, — Стайлз поджал губы. — Ты прав. Но туда я не вернусь.

— Да ладно тебе. Мы же не жениться тебя на ней просим, а просто посидеть на соседних креслах в кинотеатре, а потом потанцевать в баре.

— А что если меня что-то разозлит, я перейду в режим зомби и сожру её мозги в процессе танца?

— Тогда Эллисон тебя вырубит. Она может.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и признал — сегодня мозг Скотта работал на полную, потому что на это было ничего возразить.

Эллисон, и правда, могла.

*

Кэйтлин была милой, ненавязчивой и смеялась над его шутками.

Ровно до того момента, когда выяснилось, что её девушка погибла полгода назад на той самой вечеринке.

После Стайлзу чудился в её взгляде немой вопрос: «Почему ты выжил, а она нет?», — на который не было ответа.

Поэтому он поступил как любой другой взрослый и адекватный человек на его месте — вышел в туалет и позвонил Кире, умоляя её перезвонить ему минут через пятнадцать и срочно, срочно потребовать вернуться на работу.

Но позвонил Дерек.

— Ты занят?

Стайлз подобрался и со всей серьёзностью ответил:

— Если моя помощь необходима для расследования дела, детектив Хейл, я готов немедленно явиться на службу, вы же знаете. Сэр.

Дерек помолчал, явно переваривая услышанное.

— Тебя взяли в заложники, и это такой код? — предположил он.

— Вы абсолютно правы. Сэр. 

— Стайлз, сейчас не лучшее время для ролевых игр, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Просто приезжай в участок.

— Уже еду!

Стайлз нажал на отбой и развёл руками, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, как ему жаль.

— Срочное дело, встретимся в другой раз.

— Ты же не коп, — нахмурилась Лидия. — Какое ещё срочное дело?

Телефон зазвонил снова, и на дисплее высветилась фотография Киры.

Стайлз не дал её сказать и слова:

— Уже выезжаю, босс, скоро буду.

— Мог бы просто завести будильник, — хихикнула Кира и отключилась.

— Ты прямо нарасхват, — заметил Скотт.

Лидия подозрительно прищурилась:

— Какое дело? Во что ты влез Стайлз?

— В свою работу. У меня в контракте, знаешь ли, прописано, что я обязан помогать в расследованиях. 

И Стайлз не врал.

Там действительно был такой пункт.

*

Стайлз почти взялся за ручку двери в участок, когда она резко распахнулась, ударив его по лицу и…

_Стайлз чувствует привкус крови во рту на том самом месте, где совсем недавно была пара его зубов. Он сплевывает и смотрит наверх._

_— Мне повторить вопрос?_

_— Я всё равно ничего не скажу._

_Стайлз так долго, так бесконечно долго пытался понять, кто виноват в смерти брата. И узнав правду, он не намерен помочь похоронить её навсегда._

_— Ты всё равно умрёшь, — говорит ему мужчина, привязавший его к этому стулу. — А потом я убью всех, кто тебе дорог. Всех, кому ты мог слить информацию._

_— Все, кто был мне дорог, уже мертвы, — говорит Стайлз. — И вы никогда не узнаете, кому я слил эту информацию. Надеюсь, они поджарят вас на электрическом стуле за то, что вы сделали._

_— На твоем месте, я бы не был так оптимистичен._

_Стайлзу стреляют в лицо._  
  
— Ты его убить могла, идиотка! 

Стайлз поморщился, потому что голос Дерека звучал как-то слишком громко.

Ну, не то чтобы у Дерека был плохой голос.

Он был хорош.

Как и весь Дерек от кончиков тёмных волос до розовых пяточек.

Так.

Кажется, его мозги неслабо потрясло.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Стайлз и сел.

На шоу, как оно обычно и бывает, сбежался весь участок, включая шерифа. Тот помог ему встать и неодобрительно цокнул языком, изучив лицо. 

— Ты, кажется, нос сломал, сынок.

Стайлз прикрыл его рукой, потрогал, но боли, как и следовало ожидать, не ощутил.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, пап. Наклею пластырь, и всё пройдёт.

— Ну как знаешь, это ты у нас врач, — отец приобнял его за плечо и обвёл взглядом подчинённых, на лицах которых озабоченность успела смениться ухмылками. — Работать, господа, работать! Хейл, а ты чего застыл?

— Рискну предположить, что он успел сто раз услышать, как ты зовёшь всех «сынок», но ещё никто не называл тебя папой в ответ, — хмыкнул Стайлз и отвернулся, чтобы вернуть нос на законное место.

— Ну да, — отец кивнул Дереку. — Забыл сказать, что этот нарушитель спокойствия мой. И убивать его нельзя, — он укоризненно посмотрел на стоящую рядом с ним девушку. — Это меня расстроит.

— Простите! — она молитвенно сложила ладони. — Я, правда, не специально, просто братец меня взбесил. И, Стайлз, я готова компенсировать!

— Лора! — рявкнул Дерек.

— О. Братец Дерек взбесил? — уточнил Стайлз. 

Лора с готовностью кивнула.

— Как насчёт компенсации смущающими рассказами и детскими фотками? Никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться материал для шантажа.

— Идёт! — Лора просияла и протянула Стайлзу ладонь, которую он с удовольствием пожал.

Дерек застонал и беспомощно посмотрел на шерифа.

Но тот, даром что служитель закона, ничем не мог его защитить.

*

— Так что нашёл? — Стайлз проследовал за Дереком к его рабочему месту, уселся на стул, цапнул антистеплер со стола и принялся лихорадчато им щёлкать.

Дерек мужественно сдержал порыв его отобрать.

Стайлзу ведь сегодня и так досталось от представителей его семьи.

— Убили бывшую девушку брата Дина, — сказал он.

— Чёрт. Она уже у нас?

— Кира её осматривает. Но главное не это. Махелани проверил звонки, и оказалось, что перед смертью ей звонили с номера Сэма.

— Того самого Сэма, который умер полгода назад? — Стайлз вытаращил глаза и в задумчивости едва не засунул антистеплер в рот, спохватившись в последний момент.

— Да, — Дерек кивнул.

— И что это может значить?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался он. — У тебя больше не было видений?

— Одно. Прямо после того, как твоя сестра заехала дверью мне по лбу. И маленькое отступление для справки — это не типичный триггер для моих видений. Я видел убийцу, Дерек.

— Сможешь описать его нашему художнику?

— Наверное, — Стайлз неуверенно пожал плечами. — Там было довольно темно, но я постараюсь. Только… давай не будем никому говорить, что это подозреваемый в двойном убийстве, окей? Потому что это всё тут же дойдёт до отца, и он открутит мне голову. 

— Твой отец не знает о твоих видениях? — Дерек нахмурился.

И Стайлз загнанно огляделся.

— Ну… блин, ну не придумал я, как ему обо всём рассказать. У него слабое сердце, с него и так хватило того, что я бросил учёбу. Он меня на работу-то взял только потому, что я уже всерьёз собирался перебираться в Лос-Анджелес, а он решил, что там я непременно перейду дорогу мафиози, и меня оправят домой по частям.

— Так хотелось стать коронером? — удивился Дерек.

— Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу, насколько сильно, — вздох у Стайлза получился не особо весёлым. — В общем, договорились? Я помогаю тебе, но отец живёт в блаженном неведении? 

— Хорошо, — Дерек пожал протянутую руку, на ощупь оказавшуюся ледяной. — Но тебе не стоит ему лгать. Это может плохо закончится.

Дереку ли не знать.

*

— Где был что делал? — Кира махнула ему рукой, не отрываясь от разглядывания содержимого желудка трупа. Ладно хоть не пила в процессе йогурт, как в прошлый раз. — Почему решил с моей помощью сбежать от друзей?

Всё-таки женщины пугающие создания, решил Стайлз. Ни одной из своих знакомых он не рискнул бы переходить дорогу, потому что все его знакомые женщины хоть в один отрезок своей жизни, но напоминали безжалостных роботов, посланных в прошлое, чтобы уничтожить человечество.

Это была основная причина, по которой Стайлз отказался от плана по завоеванию Лидии Мартин.

— Друзья нашли мне девушку, — поделился он. — Но плохо проверили её биографию.

— Она была замужем восемь раз, и все её мужья умерли подозрительно случайно? — предположила Кира.

— Её девушка умерла на той вечеринке.

— О, чёрт. — Кира покачала головой. — Передай Лидии, что я разочарована до глубины души.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Стайлз. И подошёл поближе к лежащему на столе телу.

— Будешь есть?

— Нет другого выхода, — Стайлз поморщился. — Час назад я почувствовал, как меня убили. Это уже личное.

— Закажу пиццу, — решила Кира. — Ты пока можешь заняться мозгами. Ну и зашить её, пока я пишу отчёт. И подопытным крыскам нужно почистить клетки.

— Будет сделано, Босс.

Стайлз подумал, что он всё-таки счастливчик.

Ему до странности везло с друзьями.

*

— Вы едите пиццу в морге? — Дерек был явно поражён до глубины души.

И пока он не начал обращать внимания на незначительные детали типа кусочков мозга, Стайлз поспешил запихать все улики себе в рот. 

— Я бы её не отобрал, — Дерек посмотрел на него и покачал головой. 

— Понимаешь, обычно этот вопрос задаёт шериф, — пришла на помощь Кира. — А потом гуглит это, ну и… есть вещи, которые людям в его возрасте лучше не знать. Интернет заполнен ими. 

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь.

Стайлз прожевал кусок, еле-еле его проглотил и поспешил запить.

— Чего пришёл? — спросил он.

— Узнать, как дела с Джессикой.

— К тому, что я сказала тебе сразу, могу добавить только одно. Она была беременна. Где-то в начале второго триместра, точнее не скажу, я уже успела подзабыть, как на каком сроке выглядят эмбрионы.

Стайлза замутило.

О, Господи.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Только не токсикоз.

Вы издеваетесь что ли?

— Стайлз? — позвал его Дерек. — Всё нормально? Ты побледнел… больше обычного.

— Меня тошнит, — сказал Стайлз.

Хотя скорее тут был уместнее термин «предупредил».

*

— Не обязательно отвозить меня домой.

Стайлз в очередной раз попытался улизнуть, но из хватки Дерека не уходила ещё ни одна добыча.

И нет.

Он не считал Стайлза добычей.

— Это моя сестра устроила тебе сотрясение, так что я просто обязан убедиться, что ты доедешь до дома. Это мой долг.

— У меня есть машина, я прекрасно бы справился сам.

— Чтобы твой отец потом уволил меня за твое имя в сводке дорожно-транспортных происшествий? Как бы ни так. Садись.

Дерек открыл дверь машины, но Стайлз замер, глупо хлопая глазами, и не спешил выполнять приказ.

— Стайлз, — терпеливо позвал Дерек, — садись.

— Это же Камаро, — зачарованно выдохнул Стайлз, но всё-таки скользнул на сидение. — А куда делась Тойота?

— Тойота принадлежала Лоре. Сегодня она поцарапала мою машину, хотя обещала этого не делать, и я её отобрал.

— О, поэтому она так разозлилась?

— Нет, разозлилась она потому, что я отказался уезжать.

Дерек сам не знал, почему решил сказать правду.

— Лора хочет уехать?

— Лора уже на пути в аэропорт. Просто она не хочет оставлять здесь меня одного. Она как твой отец. Думает, что я куда-нибудь влезу, и меня пристрелят.

Дерек решил не уточнять, что сам Стайлз тоже вошёл в список сверхъестественного говна, в которое может влезть Дерек Хейл по авторитетному мнению Лоры.

— Ну, она, конечно, крутая, но вряд ли Лора сможет защитить тебя, когда ты куда-нибудь влезешь, — бесхитростно сказал Стайлз. — И я говорю «когда», потому что ты похож на человека, который вечно куда-нибудь влезает.

Дерек хмыкнул.

Похож.

Но у него было преимущество. Он никогда не был человеком.

*

Когда Стайлз ввалился в дверь, Скотт уже был дома.

— Эй, бро, — кивнул он. — Ты как?

Впрочем, свой вопрос он уже задавал Стайлзу в спину, пока тот стремительно шёл в ванную, чтобы навсегда попрощаться с пиццей.

— Я думал, что зомби не болеют, — с сомнением сказал Скотт, когда Стайлз вернулся.

— Мы и не болеем. То есть, я. Искренне надеюсь, что на земле не бродят представители моего вида. Тут всё банальнее и прямолинейнее. Я просто кое-что съел.

— Протухший мозг? — предположил Скотт.

— Мозг беременной тёлочки, — мрачно сообщил Стайлз.

— Ого!

Скотт вытаращился на него и нехорошо замолчал. И Стайлз прямо-таки видел, как заполошно крутятся шестерёнки под буйной шевелюрой.

И ждал, просто ждал вопрос.

— И у тебя будут все признаки? — ужаснулся Скотт.

Вот.

Что и требовалось доказать.

— Обязательно, — с чувством кивнул Стайлз. — Соски уже ноют. Хочешь покажу?

Скотт кинул в него подушкой.

Довольно метко кинул, надо признать.

*

— Привет! — Кира сияюще улыбнулась, и Стайлз поднял руку, останавливая готовый прорваться словесный поток.

— Молчи. Сначала я. Сегодня в ванной я понял, что чувствуют женщины во время секса и даже во всех подробностях ощутил свой первый женский оргазм.

— Поздравляю, — хмыкнула Кира.

— И всё это с человеком, которого семнадцать часов назад я видел своим братом. Младшим, блядь, братом.

— Довольно неловко, — согласилась Кира.

— Я как долбанный персонаж «Игры престолов», — Стайлз сел и приложился головой о стол. — Всё. Теперь можешь говорить.

— Хорошая новость, Стайлз, — Кира поставила перед ним клетку с мышкой.

Очень, очень белой мышкой.

— Дельта стала зомби! — неверяще прошептал Стайлз.

— Да! — Кира разве что не подпрыгивала от чувств. 

— Наша первая зомби-крыса!

— Да!

— Идеальный образец!

— Да!

Стайлз замер и посмотрел Кире в глаза, а потом сглотнул и едва слышно прошептал:

— Теперь самое сложное, да?

И Кира бросилась ему на шею.

И Стайлз понятия не имел, где же он успел так засрать свою карму, если именно в эту самую минуту в дверь зашёл Джордан-долбанный-Перриш.

*

— Дерек, ты должен пообещать, что сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы защитить меня, — Стайлз сказал это так серьёзно, что Дерек не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

— Тебе кто-то угрожает? — спросил он.

Стайлз огляделся и придвинулся ближе.

— Можно и так сказать. Он не делает это вербально, но я уверен, что при любом удобном случае он пристрелит меня и скинет в мусорный контейнер.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — Дерек нахмурился и встал, готовый арестовать любого мерзавца, покусившегося на Стайлза.

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Это Джордан.

— Джордан? — недоумённо переспросил Дерек.

— Джордан, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Джордан Перриш.

Дерек помолчал.

А потом ещё помолчал, давая Стайлзу шанс одуматься и прекратить эту дурацкую шутку. Но тот стоял рядом с ним с глупым выражением лица, наполненным надеждой.

— Ты издеваешься? — уточнил Дерек.

— Нет, — Стайлз замотал головой и вцепился в его плечо. — Он серьёзно хочет меня убить, а ты серьёзно должен меня спасти. И немедленно!

— И что ты ему сделал? — спросил Дерек. — Снова не смотрел, куда идёшь?

Стайлз сглотнул.

Дерек проследил за направлением его взгляда и обнаружил Перриша с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Он стоял в коридоре и смотрел на Стайлза так, словно действительно прикидывал, как можно его убить.

— Серьёзно, ты что ему сделал? — спросил он ещё раз.

— Это было чудовищное недоразумение, — затараторил Стайлз.

И объяснил.

Господи, Дерек понятия не имел, как двух этих полудурков из подвала вообще выпустили к нормальным людям.

*

— Ребёнок от Дина.

— Что? — сонно переспросил Дерек.

И возможно следовало дождаться утра, но Стайлз просто физически не был способен удержать в себе полученную информацию.

— Дерек, включи мозги. Ребёнок Джессики от Дина. Они спали вместе. Не знаю, почему, но знаю, что спали. И никому не рассказывали, потому что Дин хотел понять, что случилось с братом, и заодно обрёл знание, что это будет стоить ему жизни. Он не хотел её втягивать. Одного не пойму, как же убийца понял, что она что-то знает? Дерек? 

— Я не сплю, — пробормотал Дерек, и по его голосу Стайлз отчётливо понял — ещё как спит!

— Я позвоню утром, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что суровый детектив соня.

— Спи со мной, Стайлз, — пробормотал Дерек.

И Стайлз поспешил повесить трубку.

Потому что как бы ни нравился ему детектив Дерек Хейл, а вместе быть они никогда не смогут.

По крайней мере, пока Кира не совершит прорыв в науке, открыв сыворотку против мозгоедства.

Потому что Стайлз не хотел ему навредить.

*

— Как твой личный медиум?

Лора была потрясающе надоедлива, когда этого хотела. И Дерек слишком хорошо помнил, как она десять минут присылала ему сообщения с огромным количеством вопросительных знаков, чтобы игнорировать её звонки.

— Получил сотрясение мозга, спасибо тебе.

— Я уже сто раз сказала, что это случайность. И потом, это даже пошло на пользу, я смогла обнюхать его, не вызывая подозрений.

— И ты не учуяла ничего нового, — Дерек закатил глаза.

— Я учуяла достаточно, чтобы посоветоваться с мамой и её эмиссаром… И я всё ещё думаю, что тебе стоит переехать обратно в Нью-Йорк.

— Лора, не начинай, — попросил Дерек. Они обсудили эту ситуацию уже сотню раз, и Лора была единственной, кто не смирился со сложившемся положением дел.

Дерек стал альфой.

А двум альфам никогда не ужиться в одной стае.

И это была именно та ситуация, когда старшая сестрёнка ничем не могла помочь.

— Просто понять не могу, зачем возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллс, — упрямо продолжила Лора. — Нью-Йорк достаточно большой город, чтобы ты мог создать свою стаю здесь.

— Я не смогу, — в первый раз решил признаться Дерек. — Живя рядом, я буду сравнивать. И сравнение будет не в пользу новой стаи.

— Дерек, — Лора вздохнула и замолчала. — Хорошо. Я больше не буду об этом говорить. 

— Спасибо, — Дерек был искренен.

— Как там твой бета?

— Бесконечно ноет, что хочет играть в лакросс. 

Лора рассмеялась, и Дерек тоже улыбнулся против воли.

— Подростки. Мама в ужасе, потому что Кора покрасила волосы. Я никогда в жизни так не радовалась тому, что в самолётах нельзя говорить по телефону, потому что всю дорогу до аэропорта она убеждала меня, что я должна на неё повлиять.

— Ты тоже красишь волосы, — не понял Дерек.

— В розовый! В розовый, Дерек! — Лора снова рассмеялась. — Все соседские детишки зовут Кору принцессой, но мама ненавидит розовый цвет.

— Я помню, — Дерек кивнул.

И Лора продолжила говорить, рассказывая последние новости их большой и шумной стаи.

Её стаи.

И какого чёрта Дерек тогда ввязался в стычку с альфами?

*

— Мне нужно в квартиру Джессики, — Стайлз протиснулся мимо Дерека и первый вошёл в туалет.

— Хорошо? — тот слегка притормозил на пороге, словно не знал, зайти ему или развернуться и сбежать.

— Я увидел, как она прячет флэшку в импровизированный тайник, и мне очень хочется проверить, на месте ли он.

— Ты можешь не…

— М? — Стайлз повернул голову, так и не расстегнув ширинку до конца. — Что могу не?

— Ничего, — Дерек сжал губы и прошёл в кабинку.

— Ты меня стесняешься? — поразился Стайлз.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Дерек.

— Ну да, — с сомнением протянул Стайлз.

— Заткнись, пока я не разорвал тебе горло зубами.

— Ого, — восхитился Стайлз. — Этому учат в полицейской академии?

Дерек вышел из кабинки и покинул туалет так стремительно, что едва не сбил проходящего мимо Перриша.

Это Стайлз понял по знакомому возмущённому возгласу.

И едва удержался от громкого смеха.

*

— Я половину не понял из этого отчёта, — признался Дерек, дочитав последнюю страницу. — Стайлз.

— Я понял. Если вкратце, одним из побочных эффектов приёма энергетика может быть беспричинная ярость. И не просто ярость в духе «сучка, я оттаскаю тебя за волосы», это ярость «я убью тебя, расчленю и сожру, а потом убью, расчленю и сожру всех твоих близких». Доступно объясняю?

— Вижу как на ладони, — подтвердил Дерек, чувствуя дурноту. — Они будут всё отрицать.

— У нас есть отчёт и два трупа, — возмутился Стайлз.

— У нас нет ни одной улики, доказывающей, что в этом участвовал кто-то из «Макс Рейжер».

— И что делать? Вид, что ничего не произошло? Ты понимаешь, что это они виноваты в том, что случилось на озере и я…

— Я понимаю, что ты там был и тебе тяжело. Но у нас нет ни одной прямой улики.

— И что мы будем делать, Дерек?

— То, что должны, — серьёзно сказал он. — Искать улики.

Стайлз взглянул на него, а потом задумчиво произнёс:

— Ты меня не поддержишь, но у меня есть другая идея.

*

— Дитон сказал, что медиумов не существует, — сообщила Лора. — И что если от человека пахнет так, как будто он неживой, то он и есть неживой.

— И что это даёт? 

— Что твой Стайлз неизвестный науке вид. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Дерек.

— Серьёзно, может просто вытащишь голову из задницы и спросишь у него, что он такое.

— Я не уверен, что он сам знает, что он такое, — вздохнул Дерек. — И он точно не знает о существовании оборотней.

— А это-то ты как понял?

— Сложно не понять, когда я полтора часа слушал, о том, как жаль, что сверхъестественный мир не существует. Потому что если бы он существовал, Стайлз точно был бы крутым охотником на джипе, потому что джип круче, чем Импала. Перестань смеяться.

— Прости, но не могу. Передай Стайлзу, что ничего не может быть круче, чем Импала.

— Обязательно, — Дерек вздохнул.

— И если отойти от темы Стайлза… Тебя ещё не уволили за то, что ты опубликовал улику в средстве массовой информации федерального значения?

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — мрачно сообщил Дерек. Он понятия не имел, как Лора догадалась.

— О, я тебя умоляю, Стайлз мне всё рассказал, ты же не думал, что я шутила про компенсацию? Я просто к тому, что если эта штука, этот энергетик, действительно так влияет на людей, а Стайлз, по словам шерифа, изменился именно после той вечеринки… может он и не сверхъестественное существо? Может он ну… супергерой что ли? Ну, помнишь, в комиксах супергероями периодически становятся из-за науки… радиация там, сыворотка и всё такое.

— Лора? — позвал Дерек.

— Если хочешь наконец-то признать, что я гений, сейчас самое время.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Дерек.

И Лора прекрасно знала, что он солгал.

*

Стайлз посмотрел на него с такой нежностью и теплотой, что Дерек почувствовал себя полным придурком. Чёрт тебя возьми, Лора, со всеми твоими теориями.

— Супергерой? — повторил Стайлз и улыбнулся. 

— Слушай, я понимаю, что это полный бред, давай просто забудем и…

— Звучит намного приятнее, чем правда. Дерек, серьёзно, я польщен, так что заткнись и дай мне насладиться моментом.

— Какая правда, Стайлз?

— Пообещай, что ты не пристрелишь меня на месте, а дашь всё объяснить, — попросил он.

— Говори.

— Я начну с самого начала, хорошо?

Дерек кивнул и сел рядом со Стайлзом, плечом к плечу.

— Хорошо.

— Я пошёл на вечеринку, потому что Скотт путешествовал с Эллисон по Европе, а Лидия угрожала мне просмотром «Дневника памяти», если я не перестану жалеть себя после расставания с Хизер и не пойду развлекаться. В последний момент она разругалась с Джексоном и осталась дома. И, учитывая, что случилось на вечеринке, здорово, что она не пошла.

Стайлз задумался и замолчал.

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек. — Расскажи мне, что случилось на вечеринке.

— Сейчас. Я пытаюсь подобрать слова, чтобы не звучать как псих, но ты уже пережил медиума, так что я скажу как есть, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и сказал: — там были зомби.

И Дерек ему поверил.

Зомби объясняли всю ту херню, которая творилась вокруг.

*

— То тоже знаешь? — это был первый вопрос, который Дерек задал пришедшей на работу Кире.

К её чести, она сразу поняла, о чём идет речь.

— Я догадалась сама, — улыбнулась она.

— Напугала меня до чёртиков, — признался Стайлз. — Я был готов ко всему, начиная от увольнения и заканчивая моим торжественным сжиганием на большом костре в центре площади. Или на стоянке перед торговым центром, туда больше зрителей влезет.

— Ты тоже мог бы догадаться сам, Дерек, — сказала Кира, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на его болтовню. — Неужели ты ничего не почувствовал и не услышал?

— Мы решили, что Стайлз какой-то новый вид. Или банши. Или действительно медиум.

— Дерек, — Кира тяжело вздохнула, — медиумов не существует.

— Я точно так же думал про каниму, — сказал Дерек.

— Так. Ребята, о чём вы вообще говорите?

Стайлз влез между ними и выглядел крайне заинтересованным.

— Дерек, не хочешь ничего рассказать?

— Почему я? — упёрся он.

— Стайлз поделился своим секретом, твоя очередь поделиться своим, — разумно заметила Кира.

— Но ты-то с ним не поделилась.

— Я сама догадалась, — напомнила Кира, и Дерек закатил глаза.

Чёртовы лисы.

— Ребята, — позвал их Стайлз, — последний мозг, который я съел, принадлежал школьнику. И сейчас вы меня так сильно бесите, что я готов пойти и подправить форму ваших машин битой.

— Я оборотень, — сказал Дерек и кивнул на Киру. — Она китсуне. Я правда могу разорвать горло своими зубами. А она может ударить электричеством. 

— Вы надо мной стебётесь? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой.

— Обожемой, как же невероятно круто! — Стайлз взмахнул руками как ветряная мельница и с восхищением уставился на них.

Мозг подростка, да?

_Несколько месяцев спустя_

— ДА ЛАДНО?! — глаза Скотта напоминали идеальные круги.

— ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, ДА?! — Стайлз сиял не меньшим энтузиазмом.

— Напомните, сколько им лет, — тихо попросил Дерек. 

— Физически или психологически? — уточнила Лидия. Вот уж кто был банши, так банши, кто бы знал.

— Здравый вопрос.

— Физически по двадцать шесть. Психологически тот же возраст, но уже поделённый на двоих, — сказала Эллисон и нежно улыбнулась. И если бы Дерек не видел, как эта милая девушка попадает белке в глаз с расстояния в пару сотен метров, он бы ни на мгновение не усомнился в её абсолютной невинности.

Впрочем, за последние месяцы он выяснил, что охотники в стае могут быть весьма полезны.

— Уверен, что хочешь встречаться со Стайлзом? — уточнил Джексон.

— Да. Вакцина готова, теперь Стайлз не отвертится. 

— Ну ты и псих, — в голосе Джексона слышалось неподдельное уважение. 

— Ты видел его стаю, у тебя ещё оставались какие-то сомнения? — спросила Лидия.

— Детка, я вообще-то вхожу в его стаю.

— Вот именно это я и имею в виду, — Лидия хмыкнула и показала возмущённому Джексону язык.

— Кстати, — Стайлз оторвался от проявлений безудержной братской любви к Скотту, — насчёт стаи.

— А что насчёт моей стаи? — спросил Дерек, подавив желание потереться щекой о плечо сидящего рядом Стайлза.

— Тебе серьёзно нужно обсудить с Эрикой длину юбки, высоту каблуков и цвет помады. Чего вы ржёте, придурки? Дерек, я серьёзно, это я подвожу их в школу и это я выгляжу, как сутенёр. Мне порой кажется, что если бы мой отец не был шерифом, меня бы уже давно арестовали за совращение малолетних. Дерек!

Дерек потёрся щекой о плечо Стайлза и вслушался.

Шесть секунд, удар.

Он будет со Стайлзом, даже если вакцина Киры не сработает.

Вот и всё.


End file.
